Comparative genomic DNA analysis holds promise for the discovery of sequences which may provide for information concerning polymorphisms, infectious DNA based agents, lesions associated with disease, such as cancer, inherited dominant and recessive traits, and the like. By being able to detect particular DNA sequences which have a function or affect a function of cells, one can monitor pedigrees, so that in breeding animals one can follow the inheritance of particular sequences associated with desirable traits. In humans, there is substantial interest in forensic medicine, diagnostics and genotyping, and determining relationships between various individuals. There is, therefore, substantial interest in providing techniques which allow for the detection of common sequences between sources and sequences which differ between sources.
The mammalian genome is extraordinarily large, having about 6.times.10.sup.9 bp. The human genome project has initiated an effort to map and sequence the entire genome. However, much of the early work will be directed more toward determining the site of particular genes, than determining contiguous sequences of a particular chromosome.
Because of the complexity of the human genome, there is a very substantial handling and processing problem with the human genomic DNA. In order to deal with such a large amount of DNA, one must develop processes which allow for simplification and selection, while still providing the desired information. Therefore, efforts must be made which will provide for opportunities which will allow to greater or lesser degrees, dissecting portions of a genome of interest, where comparisons can be made between two different sources of DNA.
Relevant Literature
Efforts at difference analysis at the level of the genome are described by Lamar and Palmer, Cell 37, 171 (1984); Kunkel et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 82, 4778 (1985); Nussbaum et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84, 6521 (1987); Wieland et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87, 2720 (1990); Straus and Ausubel, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87, 1889 (1990).